


Solace

by KynesPeace



Series: Show Me Hope [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crying, F/M, I didn't want this to be so sad, It just happened, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance, Smut, also fluff I guess, and the rating went up, but also fluff, the ending that we all wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynesPeace/pseuds/KynesPeace
Summary: Cassian and Jyn survived Scarif, but at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just somehow started writing this one shot with the intention of it not being G-rated, but the emotions were just too strong. There will be a second part with the promised content.

Cassian somehow knew he would find Jyn on one of the upper balconies of the temple. It was beginning to darken and in the course of the last few days he had always checked in on her before he went to sleep. Today he had a talk with Mon Mothma and they somehow had lost track of time, even though she was a busy woman. However, she wanted to hear everything that had happened on Scarif from his point of view. She would talk to Jyn, too, as soon as she was in a better condition.

They had barely made it out alive. He was still feeling the anxiousness from being on Scarif; the acceptance of death still occupying his mind. He had known they wouldn‘t make it as soon as he had woken up on that platform inside the tower and she had been gone. He could feel the ground shaking from the attack on the planet and he knew the Empire would destroy Scarif as soon as they found out what they stole. His body hurt from the fall - he must have grazed some steel pillars on his way down until he fell onto the platform which knocked him unconscious. And there was blood soaking through his uniform. He had almost forgotten that he had been shot which resulted in his fall in the first place. Cassian was surprised by himself as he managed to climb up the rest of the way. But there she was - a hairbreadth away from being taken from him. Cassian had never pulled the trigger faster in his life. 

They had made it. She sent the plans up into the galaxy and he had forgotten his pain until then but she had to help him limp towards the elevator to get down. Cassian remembered how close they were - both in the elevator and to the end of everything. He damned himself for his thoughts. He was watching her face intently to memorise her beautiful features for all eternity. They wouldn‘t make it out. They were so far away from the next starship and he couldn‘t do more than limp. It was then that he realised she would be the last person he would be with. He was scared, yes. There were so many things he would have wanted to do. He hadn‘t known Jyn‘s plans for the future, but he would have been sad to see her go after everything they had gone through. He might have asked her out. But he knew there was no time left for them, everything he could think of would never be more than thoughts. 

That‘s what he accepted in that moment in the elevator. That he would never know what she felt. 

She helped him limp to the beach. He remembered that they sat down as they watched the horizon being torn apart. And then her hand was in his. He wasn‘t sure who initiated it, but they stood up and her body was so close to his and he slung his arms around her and he could feel her arms around him and it was perfect. 

He couldn‘t remember how they had been pulled apart and into a ship and he wasn‘t sure if he even realised what was happening because in the first moment he was dying in her arms and then he suddenly wasn‘t, because dead people weren‘t supposed to think. 

He can clearly remember, how they were hit by something that sent them flying through the ship. He landed on his already hurting back, but he was fine as far as he was concerned. As they all found their footing again, he saw that Jyn was still lying on the ground. She had hit her head and was unconscious and she remained in that state for a few days. 

Back on Yavin 4, as she had lain in the med bay, Cassian had been at her side most of the time. He had to remain in the med bay, too, even though his injuries weren‘t as bad as they felt like. The doctors told him that Jyn would wake up soon and that her brain hadn‘t been damaged. One female doctor came to him one morning, with something in her hand. Jyn‘s necklace. The doctor gave it to him and as soon as Jyn had woken up, he gave it to her. 

 

Even though Cassian couldn‘t see Jyn‘s face, he could sense she was sad. Her arms were around herself and her shoulders were hanging down as she was watching the jungle of Yavin 4. 

They all had lost so much. No one on this planet had been spared from loosing someone. But Jyn, he thought, had gone through the worst of it all. Saw Gerrera, her father, everyone else they had met on their mission ... His heart was heavy as he looked at her and he wanted to comfort her and to protect her from the evils that were still looming over them. 

He joined her at the edge of the platform, but she didn‘t look up. Cassian figured she had noticed him as soon as he had set foot on the platform. 

“Yavin is so beautiful”, she says. He nods in approval. “How are your wounds?”, she asked and turned to him. He averted his gaze from the jungle and turned towards her. 

“Getting better. How is your arm?” Not only had she hit her head in the starship, she had also broken her left arm during the fall. 

“I can use it without any problems, though it still hurts sometimes.” 

Cassian took in her face. A few strands of her hair had been singed from the heat that had come with the annihilation of Scarif. Her face had been spared from the damage save for a few scratches, but those have healed already thanks to the wonders of medicine. 

Jyn averted her gaze and looked back at the jungle. 

“Do you feel it, too? The emptiness? They are calling us Rogue One, but everyone except for us died.” Cassian nodded. Survivor‘s guilt was haunting him, too. He was just so thankful that he wasn‘t alone. He doesn‘t want to imagine a galaxy in which Jyn Erso wasn‘t alive. He wouldn‘t want to live in one without her. 

“I miss them so much. We haven‘t known each other for such a long time, but ...” She doesn‘t need to finish, he understood what she meant. Even though she had lived for quite some time on her own, she had lost all her family in the past few weeks. He hadn‘t shot Galen, but he felt like it was his fault. Maybe he could have done something and she wouldn‘t have to be alone now. 

But she wasn‘t. 

“I understand.” 

She sighed heavily and looked back into his eyes. Hers were so beautiful. He could watch them for hours and would never tire of it. 

But they were looking sadly at him now and he could see her holding back tears. His need to protect her only grew stronger. “I‘m scared”, she whispered and a single tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped her eyes and he felt bad for looking at her like this, as if he was invading some private moment but she didn‘t show any signs of being uncomfortable. 

“I‘m here for you, Jyn.” She looks up at him, and she really did have to look up, because she was so goddamn tiny next to him, but he never really noticed it, because wherever she was, she was anything but small. 

More tears were building in her eyes and he felt the sting in his, too, because he was scared just as much. They were safe now, but for how long? 

And then suddenly his arms were around her and hers were around him and her head was resting on his chest. His chin was on top of her head and he could feel the smooth texture of her hair and the smell of it - of her - was calming him. 

“I don‘t want to be left alone. I can‘t bear the thought of it”, she mumbled into his clothing. 

“Jyn, I‘m not going to leave you. I couldn‘t.”

They stayed like that for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian can’t sleep and finds Jyn who is just as restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen Rogue One a second time and I hope that I haven’t made too many mistakes. I also bought the novel, but haven’t come far yet. I might write an actual story, there certainly are some nice ideas in my head. Anyway, enjoy my late Christmas gift.

It has been a couple of days since that evening on the balcony. Cassian and Jyn have been released from the medical wing and because without them the rebellion would have lost its hope, they even got their own rooms and not just one bed in a cramped room with dozens of other people. Cassian wouldn’t have minded but he did have to admit that finally some privacy was nice, too. 

But he also had to admit that the silence made him feel antsy. It was the first night that he was sleeping in the room and the bed was incredibly comfortable, but he was not used to tranquility.

That’s why he stopped trying to force his eyes to close and got up. He put on the first pair of pants he could find and threw on a shirt and a jacket that he had been given here. The clothing he had stolen on Scarif had probably not survived as they had taken it off of him for checking on his injuries. Maybe that was for best. The pants had been terrible to wear. The fabric might look smooth, but it had pinched him in all the wrong places. 

Cassian was walking aimlessly through the temple. A few people were still up and working or chatting with each other. Those who recognised him, greeted him kindly and he nodded back in response. 

His feet brought him to the balcony, on which he had found Jyn a few days ago. He hadn’t intended to go up there, but some fresh air might help him find some calmness. He didn’t expect to find someone there - it was dark save for the lights that illuminated the area below. The figure was cloaked in a blanket, he couldn’t even make out whether the person was male or female. Cassian felt like he was invading the person’s privacy, so he turned around to go back inside.

“Can’t sleep either?” _Jyn._  

She was looking at him and he suddenly wasn’t sure whether he had unconsciously come here in the hope of finding her. Anyway, he was glad to see her, it instantly lifted his spirits. “No. It’s just so -”

“Quiet?”, she interrupted him. He nodded. “I don’t think I have ever lain on such a cosy mattress, but I would much rather sleep on the floor if I could just keep my eyes closed.”

“I know what you mean.” Cassian joined her side and had to smirk at seeing her up close. The blanket was basically swallowing her. 

She noticed it. “What is it? What’s so funny?” 

He pointed at her shoulder with his chin. “You look cute being being wrapped up in that blanket.” 

Jyn didn’t blush but she had to avert her eyes for a moment before she could face him again, a smile adorning her pretty face. 

“Well, it is cold out here. You want to have some of my blanket?”, she asked.

“Oh no, thanks, I’m fine.” Cassian wanted to slap himself in the face directly after the words left his mouth. He was fine, he wasn't cold at all, rather the opposite, but he would have done everything for getting under a blanket with Jyn. Well, it was too late now, he thought. She didn’t seem to have noticed his inner argument, but she did shift a little closer to him. Or maybe he just imagined it.

* * *

Jyn had to admit that she was a little disappointed in Cassian turning down her offer. Surely he must feel something for her, too. She couldn’t exactly say what it was that was going on between them, but she had hoped they would cross the boundaries of just friendship. Not that that didn’t feel nice, but since Scarif, probably already before that, she corrected herself, she felt more intimate towards him. They almost died in each others arms, how was anything more intimate than that? 

“I formally joined the rebellion”, she finally said. 

“You want to stay?”, he asked surprised. Jyn wondered how he could have thought of anything else. There was no one she could turn to anymore, the rebels were the only people she could trust now. Who was she kidding, what would she be doing without Cassian? They hadn’t spent much time together in the last few days, but she couldn’t imagine a future without him now. 

“It gave me hope. And I do need to know that my father didn’t die for nothing.”

Cassian nodded. “I will return to my duties soon, too. I have already talked talked to the senator about it. As soon as they destroy the death star, the rebellion will have a chance to defeat the empire.”

They heard shuttles coming to the landing zone. Last evening, actually just some hours ago, word has reached the rebel base, that the droid who has had the construction plans of the death star had been found. After Princess Leia Organa had been captured by the Empire, things had looked poor for their cause. 

The princess and the plans would arrive in the course of the next day. Starships had been coming for assistance for the last couple of days and now that there was an end to the uncertainty of the situation, the arriving ships had quadrupled. 

Hope _was_ returning to the rebellion. 

* * *

Cassian cursed the shuttles for interrupting their midnight conversation. This just wasn’t his night. They agreed on getting back inside but since there were so many new soldiers coming in and gathering in the temple, it was too loud to lead a conversation there either. That was, if she wanted to continue their talk. Cassian wasn’t sure if she would want to get back to bed. He knew that he didn’t want to. 

They were soon standing at Jyn’s door and he was just wanting to wish her a good night as she suggested he could join her.

“For conversation. If you want to, that is. I mean …” 

Cassian stopped her fishing for the right words. “I would very much like to carry on with our conversation.” 

She beamed and tipped in the code and with a gentle whoosh the door opened. Jyn turned on the light and dimmed it a bit, creating a cosy atmosphere. It looked exactly like the room that had been assigned to him. Even though the space held no personal objects, Cassian felt that she was letting him enter her privacy. 

Except for the bed, there was a small cupboard on one side and on the other side there was a door that led to the bathroom. No matter how much he couldn’t stand the silence, he was glad that his room had its own bathroom, too. 

Cassian hang up his jacket on a clothes hook. Jyn, on the other hand, took off her blanket and neatly folded it to put it on the foot of her bed. 

She was wearing a clean shirt underneath. He only just recognised now that her hair was open and framed the sides of her face. She had cut her hair, so that the burnt ends were gone. He would die to bury his head in her smooth hair. He had done so on Scarif, but they both had been on the go for quite some time then and they had both been sweating and unclean. He couldn’t remember what she had felt like.

“Life was so easy when I was younger. Well, for as long as I stayed with my family. I would help Mama with dinner while she told me stories about the Jedi.” Jyn sat down on her bed and motioned for him to do so, too.  

“Do you think this could have been prevented, if there were still Jedi around?“

Jyn shrugged. “I liked to pretend it would.”

Cassian had never given the Republic much thought. At some parts in his life, he hadn’t even believed in the force. To be honest, if it hadn’t been for Chirrut, he was sceptical he would believe it existed now. 

“I’m glad that you’re here with me.” He looked her in the eye and hoped that she’d understand what he meant. Even though he had to deal with many different people for the rebellion, he was still a loner. With K-2 dead, Jyn was probably the only friend he had left.

“Yeah, me too.” She smiled warmly at him and her knee brushed his gently. 

Cassian reminded himself that he was currently sitting on Jyn freaking Erso’s bed and if he died now he would do so happily. 

But they were both so tense somehow. It was quite funny to him how they were more tense now than they were right before their certain death. He looked at her and she was brushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. The dimmed light was contrasting her face so perfectly and he would be damned if that wasn’t the right moment for acting on his feelings, whatever they were. 

He gently touched Jyn’s cheek so that she looked at him. Her expression didn’t give him any clue on what she was thinking. She wasn’t turning back however, either. He wasn't going to get a better chance. 

Cassian leaned forward and maybe his mind played tricks on him but the distance didn't feel as long after he had closed his eyes. 

Her lips were soft, softer than he had thought they would be. Being a soldier - and former criminal - for most of her life, he had expected her to be rougher. But even the kiss itself was so very gentle and sweet and it took him a while to understand that he wasn’t doing anything. Getting back to his senses, he brushed his hand through her hair and caressed the side of her head. Jyn slid closer to him and laid her hand on Cassian’s thigh.

His stubble, which had grown into almost a beard must be scratching against her skin, but she wasn't showing any sign of it annoying her. 

It had been quite some time for him to kiss someone. This wasn’t a rushed kiss only done for pleasure. 

Her fingers were rubbing little circles into his thigh and his skin was growing hot underneath. The captain himself was reluctant to touch anything more of her. She was so precious to him and the last thing he wanted was to make a wrong move. 

He peppered her lips with soft kisses but didn’t dare to go any further. The hand that been caressing her cheek was now sliding down to her waist which was much more comfortable for him. They slowly broke apart and Cassian wasn’t sure whether he should look into Jyn’s eyes, so he rested his forehead against hers. Her hand was still on his thigh, but she had stopped caressing him. 

She breathed out his name and he opened his eyes and their heads moved away from each other. 

“I’m sorry if I …”, he started, but she was quick to interrupt him. 

“I’m not sorry.” She actually grinned at him and his heart might have leapt out of his chest.

He exhaled relievedly and smiled back at her. “I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time, to be honest.” Cassian saw her tongue darting out to quickly wet her lips. She grinned even brighter. 

“Cassian …” Her face was becoming more serious now. He waited for her to continue. “After what’s happened on Scarif, I … cannot bear the thought of being without you.” 

She wasn't looking him in the eye. Was she embarrassed of that confession? Cassian took  the hand that was still resting on his thigh in his and gave her a comforting squeeze. 

“Neither can I, Jyn.”

She sighed and returned his gentle squeeze. 

This time, when their lips touched, he immediately knew what to do. Well, actually he wouldn’t go that far, but at least he didn’t forget himself right away again. 

Suddenly, her hands were on his chest and she pushed him onto his back. It took some shuffling around for them to be comfortable on her small bunk, but finally he was laying on his back and she was next to him, one of her legs between his. Her hand was stroking his bearded cheek while her mouth was moving against his. He was hugging her close to him as she was pressing gentle kisses to the other side of his face, along his jaw and back again to his mouth. Their noses bumped into each other which made Cassian wince from the surprise, it hadn’t really hurt him, but he had lost himself a little in her touches. “Sorry”, she chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips. He could even feel her smile in it. 

He opened his mouth and darted his tongue out, gently asking for entrance. Cassian wondered if Jyn had ever had someone kiss her like that before him. This wasn’t the time to think about her past lovers, though.

While they were exploring each others’ tongues, he felt her snuggling closer to him, her hand was now moving to his neck and stroked his throat on the way. She pushed her body more on top of his and bent the leg that was between his to support her weight better. He wouldn’t have minded, however, if she had rested her weight on him, but he understood why she wouldn’t want to strain him too much.

Cassian sucked in a breath when she started to move her hips against him. He doubted she noticed it herself, but the way her leg pressed against his crotch was making it harder for him to concentrate. His hips bucked up on their own accord and he hoped she didn’t notice him getting turned on by it. On the other hand, he thought, she seemed to get off on humping his leg, too, if her soft moans against his mouth were any indication. 

He wanted to feel her skin on his and there was no way either of them could undress if they continued grinding against each other like that. 

“Jyn”, he groaned and she immediately froze. 

“Did I hurt hurt you?”, she asked worried. Jyn broke away from him and from the look of it, she was just as affected as he was. Her face was flushed and her hair was messy. Did he do that? 

He quickly shook his head. “Too many clothes”, he explained. Jyn grinned mischievously and got on her knees, that one leg still pressing against his crotch. She pulled her shirt over her head and he was almost sad that it wasn’t him undressing her, but in her movement, she accidentally squeezed down hard against his private parts. He shrieked in surprise.

“Shit, shit, shit! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” 

But his mind couldn’t form an answer or even process her question because her breasts were suddenly right in front of him and the pain wasn’t so important to him all of a sudden. They were still covered by a bra - a clean white, by the way - and her necklace was hanging between them but he would happily take another knee to the crotch for that sight. 

“Cassian?” He managed to detach his eyes from her cleavage and looked at her. There was no way she hadn't noticed his wandering eyes but she was still looking at him with a worried expression. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She sat back on her heels and crossed her arms in front of her. “That’s one way to kill the mood”, she sighed but pulled off her necklace nevertheless. She put it one a bed stand next to her and returned her attention to him. He made a mental note to ask her about her necklace later.

He raised his upper body from the bed and hugged her by the waist. Even though she was tiny compared to him, he had to look up to meet her eyes in this position. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Cassian pressed his lips to her throat. With his fingertips, he caressed the tender skin on her back, but he could also feel some scars. He would ask her about their origins another time. 

He gently nibbled at the skin at her throat which caused her to laugh. At least she was relaxed again, he thought. She slung her arms around his neck and moved to straddle him now. Cassian smirked as he kissed her again. 

“Still too many clothes, Captain”, she whispered between kisses. Being addressed by his rank shouldn’t turn him on so much, but oh it was. 

She moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it. He helped her to pull it over his head and threw it away.

Jyn splayed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him backwards. He laid down again and expectantly looked up at her. He was of average build and he usually wasn't shy about his body, but he was growing impatient under Jyn’s mustering gaze. At least he also had a good view at her upper body. There were also scars on her front, but none of them longer than two inches. But he wouldn’t interrupt her now. He would give her the time she needed to look at him. 

There were numerous scars on his body, too, of course. The longest one was stretching vertically from under his right chest to his hip. Some smuggler he had used as a spy had turned his back on Cassian. The smuggler hadn’t survived it, obviously, but the wound had made it hard to get back on his ship. Thankfully K2 had been with him. 

Jyn was currently tracing the scar with her fingertips. He explained to her, what had caused it and she grimaced at the thought of it. 

Cassian rubbed circles into her clothed thigh as she bent down to follow his scar with her lips. 

“That looks terrible.” He doesn't even need to look to know which scar she meant. The smuggler-scar was the most prominent, but there was a smaller one, just underneath his left chest. A circle that you wouldn’t notice if you weren’t looking very carefully. The shot had almost killed him. 

“That’s a story for another time, love. I survived, and I’m here. With you.” Cassian thought he must have gone completely soft by now. 

“Yeah, sorry”, she said and bent down to kiss him again. His hands left her thighs and wandered over her back to the clasp of her bra. He hesitated though, was she still in the mood for it? He looked into her eyes to check if she wanted to proceed. She must have taken his hesitation as a plea for help, but he knew just perfectly how to open the clasp. 

All sadness forgotten, she threw the piece of clothing away and let herself be flipped onto her back by Cassian. She wasn’t shy at all. He might have expected her to somehow hide her exposed body from him, or at least blush, but she was watching him and waiting for his next move. To him it seemed unfair that he was the only one nervous. He was on top now, after all. 

He gently kissed her lips as he cupped her breasts. The soft skin there felt like heaven against his calloused fingers and he took his time memorising the sensation. 

Cassian left her lips and kissed his way downward, over her jaw and throat down to where his hands were still caressing her. He took her left nipple into his mouth. At first he just toyed with it between his lips. Jyn’s hands were currently travelling down his torso, stopping at his hips for a few moments and then reaching further down to his bottom. He finally took her nipple into his mouth and fondled it with his tongue. Jyn’s breathing quickened and he felt her nails biting down into fabric that was still covering his arse. Encouraged by her response, he dared to use his teeth - in a very gentle way, of course - and his hips started to move on their own. 

He moved to the other breast and sucked at that nipple as well while he was cupping the other one and caressed it further with his hand. 

He stopped grinding down into her as he felt her hand pressing against the front of his pants. He initially thought she wanted to open the buckle, but she wasn’t even trying to get close to his belt. When he looked up at her, he was greeted by her looking at him mischievously, her face flushed again and he couldn't help himself but to grin back at her. She applied more pressure to his crotch and palmed him through his pants. He resumed to grinding down into her hand. 

His eyes darted down to her breasts that had become red due to his ministrations and probably also to the scratch of his stubble. He’d have to shave soon. 

His erection was back in no time and then she stopped her hand and withdrew. He looked at her questioningly and then all of a sudden the air was pressed out of his lungs as he found himself being pressed on his back. 

He had no time to process anything more as Jyn was already working on his belt and he realised that so far, he hadn’t actually done much for her pleasure. 

“Jyn, what about you”, he asked as he put one of his hands on hers. 

“I want this, Cassian. Unless you don’t want to …?”

“God no, I want this, but this shouldn’t be so much about me.” Jyn took his hand in hers and gently stroked it. 

“There is plenty of time later, Cassian. Just trust me.” 

He smiled, remembering one of their first encounters when she had somehow gotten a blaster and K2 had calculated the risk of her shooting him. _Trust goes both ways._

Jyn pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and returned to unbuckling his belt.

Cassian sucked in his lower lip and helped her pull off his trousers. 

Jyn decided that her pants were too much for her now, too, and stood up to quickly pull it off. Her underwear was just as white as her bra had been. But what did he expect, the rebellion didn’t give out any colourful clothing. 

His erection was certainly not bothered by her little strip tease as it was pressing evidently against his briefs. Jyn took her time to ease him out of that annoying piece of fabric but then her hand was on him and he had to correct himself - _if he died now he couldn’t care less._

His eyes seemed to roll back into his head as she was stroking him from base to tip. His hands clenched into the sheets as she brushed over his sensitive tip with her thumb. There was no way he would last long if she kept doing that. 

“Jyn, stop”, he moaned out and she understood immediately. He pulled her on top of him and distracted her with a kiss to flip them around again. She pouted at him but he just grinned wickedly. They both weren’t used to giving up control. 

“Trust goes both ways”, he whispered into her ear. 

She failed to uphold her serious expression and chuckled as he ran his hands down her sides to stop at her remaining underwear. 

Cassian looked up at her. They could still stop anytime but she didn’t show any sign of discomfort and instead encouraged him to pull off her panties by lifting her bottom. He wasted no time and had to grin to himself. How did he deserve to have such a beautiful woman underneath him? He didn’t want to make it awkward for her so he didn’t spend too much time on observing her. He did notice a longer scar on her thigh that went up to her hip. He forced himself to look away. Later, Cassian thought. 

It had been quite some time since he had gone down on someone. He gently kissed her thigh and rubbed his cheek against the soft skin. 

“Cassian!”, Jyn exclaimed but he quickly made sure to shut her up by shifting his attention to her core. His lips found her centre right away and he alternated between kissing and licking on it. One of his hands was stroking her hip but Jyn’s hand found it and intertwined their fingers. He just hoped she didn’t break his hand. 

His other hand moved down to assist his mouth in pleasuring her. Encouraged by her faint moans, Cassian sucked her clit into his mouth and entered her with a finger. He knew that wouldn’t add much to her pleasure, but he couldn’t refrain from doing it. He subconsciously started to grind down into the mattress to get back some friction. 

Cassian didn’t know what she’d like so he had to fall back on past encounters and he hoped, she would find some pleasure on him curling his finger inside of her. He looked up to watch her face as she came undone under him. Her mouth was slightly open and she stared at him, her eyes wide open. He grinned. Surely he must make quite a sight, buried between her thighs and looking up at her while he was still sucking on her. He couldn’t suppress a smug grin and continued to work on her sensitive center. Her other hand found his way to the back of his head and he moaned as she gripped his hair in just the right way. 

“Oh shit”, Jyn cursed. “I think I’m close, Cassian.” She sucked in a breath and he was moving faster, licking quicker and trying to apply more pressure than before. 

“It’s okay”, he breathed out between licks. ”Let go, Jyn.” 

He made sure to look up into her face as she came. He could feel her convulsing around his finger and relished in the feeling of giving her so much pleasure. His other hand was meanwhile being crushed by hers, but he couldn’t be bothered by it. He continued to caress her with his mouth as her thighs relaxed next to his head. He finally moved away and sat back. He quickly grabbed his shirt from the ground and wiped off his chin and fingers. While he had to admit that he quite liked her taste he wasn’t a fan of too messy sex. 

“You’re beautiful”, he said as he threw that poor shirt away. 

Jyn hummed in response. “Come here”, she said and grabbed him so she could kiss him. 

“Do you want to be on top or should I …?”, he asked. 

“You”, she murmured against his lips. “I don’t think my legs would make it.” He chuckled and patted his shoulder in his mind. He wouldn’t get down from that ego trip very soon. 

“Are you on …?”

“I’m taking a pill tomorrow, don’t worry.”

He took his erection in his hand and stroked himself a few times. Still rock-hard. 

Cassian moved closer to her and gently guided himself into her. He tried to make it as comfortable for her as possible by pressing his mouth back to her lips and gently kissing her. 

“You can move, you know”, Jyn said as his eyes found hers. He moved back and began to thrust into her. He was going at a slow rhythm, not wanting to rush anything, but Jyn clearly had other intentions. Her hands moved to his bottom and pressed him down into her. Her own hips started to move against his and he swore he could die from the way her abdomen would press up into his. He picked up his speed and buried his head in her neck where he started to nibble at the skin. Not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for him  to steady himself again as he could feel her thighs against his side. _My legs can’t make it my ass_ , he thought but he was glad she let him have some control. Not that he would have minded her riding him. 

He grunted against her and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. His lips somehow found hers again and if he hadn’t been so close already and his senses hadn’t been so hazy he would have thought their kissing now was too wet and there was too much tongue  involved but neither of them minded. 

It didn’t take him long until everything was just too much to handle and he came inside her, her arms suddenly around him and hugging him close to her. Their hips still moved slowly against each other and she stroked his back. Even though his current position felt like pure bliss to him, he didn’t want to crush her more so he pulled out and laid down next to her. They found each other again in an embrace and Jyn rolled onto her side and hugged herself close to him. 

Jyn finally broke the silence after some quiet moments. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” He nuzzled his face into her hair and hummed in approval. 

“All the way, remember?”


End file.
